


It's not about "Deserve"

by lemon_loaf (triseuss)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Syban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triseuss/pseuds/lemon_loaf
Summary: Gavin has spent the last few weeks being a lil'shit to everyone.It's up to Nines and Connor to teach him a lesson.





	It's not about "Deserve"

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank @Tic_ally for enabling my horny brain at 2AM on a Saturday morning

Gavin bursts through the door to his apartment like a raging storm cloud ready to ruin someone’s picnic. He’s so caught up in his own thoughts that he doesn’t realize the lights in the apartment are already on. Leave it to Fowler to send him home in the middle of a homicide investigation just because he’d lost his cool and snapped at Anderson. Like it was his fault the walking forensics labs decided to go home early and leave him with the short end of the stick on a case he’d been stuck on for weeks.

It wasn’t his fault that even Nines, Connor’s newer model was stumped to find any new leads. He couldn’t help that half of their evidence was considered unusable in the wake of their most recent discovery.

He’d been staying late to go over the files and check for anything he might have missed, and Anderson had the audacity to suggest that he take a break so Gavin knocked the coffee out of his hands and told him _exactly_ where he could stick his break. He’d expected a fight. Anderson had only sighed and turned to clock out. The absolute fuck!

Gavin lets out a frustrated breath and tosses his coat into a heap by the door.

That’s when he finally looks up and realizes that his apartment is different then he had left it that morning. That’s all he has time for before strong arms are grasping him and tossing him to land in a heap on the his couch, which has been shoved unceremoniously to one side of his living area to make room for a large black box.

Before he can attempt to get up, someone is shoving his arms behind him and pinning him face down in the cushions with a knee to the back.

He’s ready to fight before he hears a familiar voice above him.

“You’re late, Detective Reed.”

Nines.

“What gives?” he snarls, attempting to break free from Nines’ hold. The android remains unfazed by his struggles.

“You have been exhibiting a terrible attitude these past few weeks and disrespecting your coworkers as a result. As your partner, I feel it is my responsibility to bring you back in line.”

Ah, so they were playing _that_ game.

Gavin grinned, a brat to the very core. “So what, you’re gonna spank me just ‘cause I hurt your shiny new feelings?”

He was no expecting another voice to suddenly appear from behind Nines.

“Actually, Detective, RK900 and I hopped that this would function as more of a lesson for the future, to ward off any new bouts of disrespect that might occur.”

_Oh? _Connor was here as well. And they were calling him _Detective._ That meant that he was in big trouble. He licked his lips and shivered with anticipation.

“Oh yeah? And what makes you think I’ll listen to a couple of tin cans?”

“Because, Detective,” Connor stepped into his view, looking unimpressed. “We will give you no choice.”

That’s all that’s said before the androids descend upon him, quickly ridding him of his clothes and binding his arms away with some intricate knotwork.

As it turns out the large black box is a Syban and Connor wastes no time preparing his hole for the large attachment. Nines’ attaches his ankles to the base with a few leather cuffs so that he’s kneeling on the carpet in his living room, unable to rise and escape.

Gavin puts up a fight, of course he does. He kicks and throws punches, tries to get them to rough him up and manhandle him more. Fortunately, or unfortunately, both androids are stronger than he is. It’s no work at all for them to force him into position and they do so in the most clinical way possible.

Gavin growls when they step back and move to take a seat on his couch to watch him impassively.

“Well what are you waiting for you-“ His words are cut off as the syban suddenly springs to life underneath him. He lets out a loud curse that morphs into a long moan as he starts to feel the pressure building as the vibration levels steadily rise. There’s no remote, so Gavin assumes that they’re controlling it directly and if that’s not the hottest thing: Connor and Nines being directly connected to the device giving him pleasure.

He quickly reaches the peak, so close to cumming. He closes his eyes and grinds down on the vibrator, letting them rock through him. He’s so close to tipping over, just a bit more and-

Suddenly the vibrations decrease, leaving Gavin floundering and desperate to case after them. His orgasm retreats as well and he lets out a string of expletives.

“Fuck, what was that! You’re doing it wrong you- you plastic pricks!”

He opens his eyes to see Nines and Connor still lounging on his couch, watching him with matching expressions of boredom.

“We did say that this is meant to be a _lesson,_ Detective.” Connor supplies and Gavin groans as the vibrations pick up once more and once more his pleasure builds and builds until he’s almost to the tipping point and then the vibrations recede, leaving him feeling empty and desperate to cum.

The forth time he’s denied release Gavin cries out in frustrated anger. He’s sweating, trembling and aching with need. His cock is stiff and begging for attention. His entire body is flushed with desire and want and the masters of his torment continue to sit unmoving, watching and indifferent to his suffering.

And most nights it would really get him going to have them ignore him and act like he's not worth their time but tonight it's just pissing him off

He wants a reaction, damnit!

“Ah-I thought this was supposed to be a punishment? A-aren’t you two gonna do somethin’”

Nothing.

He growls. “I-if you’re not gonna’ punish me prop-ah-properly, feel free to phuckin’ leave!”

Nines raises one perfect eyebrow, but that’s the only indication that he’d even heard Gavin.

So he just keeps swearing at them and trying to strain away from the rhythm hitting his prostate.

After a while, Connor and Nines exchange some weird silent robo communication and Connor gets up and retreats to the bedroom without a word or wayward glance in Gavin’s direction.

“Hey- you phuckin’ runnin’ away tin can? Tha-that’s just like you! Phuckin’ pussy!”

Then Nines goes to the mantle where they store Gavin's collar

And Gavin starts fighting the syban even more.

"I know you have quite a mouth on you, Detective, but really? Resorting to threats and name calling to get your way is just childish." Nines turns around and he has Gavin's collar in his hands, a bright pink, lacy number that Connor had custom ordered from some kinky Etsy shop months ago. When he’d first brought it home Gavin had been so excited. Nines had bought some panties to match it. And the androids had spent the evening dressing him up and making sure that no space on his body remained unkissed. Gavin had never felt so cared for.

Now the sight of the collar fills him with dread and shame. If he’s being honest with himself, he knows he doesn’t deserve this pretty, dainty thing that his lovers had gotten just for him. If he was being 100% honest with himself, he knew that he didn’t deserve Connor and Nines.

They were beautiful, and they deserved someone who matched that beauty. Someone they could take out and show off. Someone who could behave in a professional environment without snapping under pressure. Someone who could sit naked in front of them and make them go wild!

Not Gavin. Never Gavin.

Nines approaches him with his collar and he fights against it, twisting his head away and thrashing as much as he is able.

Connor returns from the bedroom and Nines fastens the collar around Gavin’s throat, unfazed. "Since you can't seem to be polite-"

"-perhaps it's best you be silent." Connor finishes for him as he forces the gag past his lips.

The syban ramps up again and whatever curses Gavin could try to force past the gag are lost to one long keen as he rapidly approaches the peak once more-

Only for the vibrations to die down once again, leaving him trembling with tears of frustration welling in his eyes.

He can't see Connor, but Nines still appears indifferent, as if Gavin was a petulant child throwing a tantrum that he just had to deal with.

And Gavin gets mad. He jerks against his bonds and screams as much as the gag will allow. He tries to headbutt Nines, but the bastard is standing too far away

Angry tears wash down his face and drool leaks from the corners of his mouth. He knows he's a mess. He rides wave after wave of vibration, unable to tumble over that thin line to release.

As the vibrations die down once more, the fight leaves him all together and he slumps down, head bowed as he sobs in frustration and disappointment.

Surly now they'll see him for the pathetic human he is. Surly now they'll leave him, realizing that he was never worth their time.

He doesn't hear Connor move until he's right behind him, pulling Gavin to his chest with the kind of gentleness he doesn't deserve. He startles when Nines kneels before him, close enough that he can feel the heat coming from the amdroid's body

He feels Connor's soft lips at his shoulder and he jerks away right into Nine's chest. They have him caged between them

Nines cards a hand through Gavin's sweaty hair, pushing it back out of his face. Gavin tries to look anywhere but the android's piercing blue eyes, ashamed of his behavior but Nines isn't having it.

"Look at me." He demands. "Are you ready to be a good boy?"

Gavin nods, squeezing his eyes shut against Nine's imploring gaze. He wants to be so good but he's just not capable of it. He always fucks it up somehow.

Connor sneaks a hand around to turn Gavin's face toward his. He swipes at the tears running down his cheeks and peppers light kisses across his eyelids

"A few more times, I think." He says, barley a whisper over Gavin's heaving breaths and the gentle hum of the syban.

Gavin has a moment for Connor's words to sink in before the vibrations are picking up again. It's a quick pattern this time that rattles through his whole body

He whines behind the gag. His cock is aching, thick and neglected between his parted legs. His chest heaves with each breath. Connor and Nines take their time bringing him to the peak this time, more interested in peppering his body with feather light kisses that leave him aching in an entirely different way

“You’re being so good, baby.” Nine’s breath is warm in his ear, “Are you ready to cum?”

Gavin shakes his head as much as he’s able between the ministrations of the two androids.

“Why not, baby?” Connor asks from his other side. He reaches around for the first time and strokes Gavin’s cock with lazy, unhurried fingers and Gavin lets out a high keen. “Surly you want to. This looks quite painful.”

He does, he wants to cum more than anything, every muscle in his body is screaming for release but no, no he hasn’t earned it, doesn’t deserve it, hasn’t been good. He can’t he can’t he can’t….

Suddenly Nines is pushing him back into Connor who holds him firmly in place, unyielding. His back in bowed, forcing the toy tight against his prostate and he sees stars for a moment. The gag is released, and Gavin’s jaw doesn’t get a moment’s rest before Nines is thrusting his tongue in his mouth, stealing his breath as the RK900 drinks down the sounds that tear their way from Gavin’s throat.

When Nines pulls back, Gavin is only able to take one gasping breath before Connor descends upon him like a man starved.

“You’ve been our good boy, Gavin. You’ve been so good.”

Gavin attempts to deny the words, tries to form the rebuttal before Connor and nines are switching places again.

“You’re always so good for us, baby. Even when you’re being difficult.”

“And we’re here for you, baby. No matter how much you doubt it. We’re not going anywhere. Want to know why?”

They move to either side of his head, pinning him in place with their warm breath in each ear

“**It’s because we love you Gavin Reed**.”

“P-please.” He croaks out, not trusting himself to say anything else.

He thinks for a moment that they’ll make him beg, make him grovel for it for making them wait so long, and then his eyes are flying open, unseeing as the vibrations begin again in earnest, skipping whole levels to send him sailing towards the edge once more.

Gavin can no longer tell their voices apart, can no longer differentiate the hands on him, the lips leaving marks along his neck, shoulders and arms. He sobs into someone’s neck an endless mantra of “Please, oh please, oh Christ, p-please.” Until he’s once again hovering on that thin edge between build-up and bliss.

“That’s it, baby. There you are.”

“Be a good boy and cum for us.”

And Gavin shatters.

His entire body lights up, electrified as he rides the pleasure through wave after wave. He’s an ocean tide crashing onto the shore and breaking over unyielding rocks. When he starts to come down the syban switches patterns once more and brings him back over the brink and he has no choice but to submit his body to the sensation. One orgasm bleeds into the next and through it all, Connor and Nines take turns drinking down his cries and stroking his poor, abused cock until he’s sobbing and calling their names in an overstimulated frenzy.

His every nerve is alight and they continue their ministrations until he’s milked of everything, lying in a boneless heap, supported upright only by their continued presence.

Eventually, the syban is shut off and Gavin Whimpers at its loss, despite being spent and bone-achingly tired.

He hears Connor mutter, “Insatiable.”

Nines chuckles and presses a quick kiss to Gavin’s forehead.

He can feel pull of a dreamless sleep as they free him from the ropes and massage the pins and needles from his limbs. Gavin cracks his eyes open the smallest amount to see both androids regarding him with the softest looks of fond affection and he feels his very soul warm in their wake.

He closes his eyes once more and reaches blindly to entertain his hands with theirs.

“I love you too.” He slurs.

He drifts off to sleep before he can hear their answering affections but it’s okay.

Because he knows they’ll be there for him in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin Reed: eww affection...  
also Gavin Reed: dRoWn mE iN iT!!1
> 
> Follow me on twitter @livealemon


End file.
